User talk:CaptainCain
Archive I, Archive II The two rules I hold about my talk page 1. You breath the word SWAG or YOLO and I cut your balls off with a rusty pair of scissors, Thanks! I'm being sarcastic, if you didn't catch that 2. Please sign your fucking names when you post a message, thank you - The Management -CaptainCain: "They hit me with a truck" (talk) 23:31, July 14, 2014 (UTC) General Discussion I will be out of town over the weekend and thus will not be available for any sort approvals or issues that may arise. Please consult one of the other admins for such matters. Also I am handing over the running of the contest, temporarily to Walrus king and OvaltinePatrol. CaptainCain (talk) 11:46, June 11, 2016 (UTC) : Back. CaptainCain (talk) 20:38, June 12, 2016 (UTC) I'm going to be on vacation for about a week, thus I won't be available to take requests and deal with wiki issues. CaptainCain (talk) 21:30, June 28, 2016 (UTC) I will be out, and unable to deal with any wikia issues or requests for the next day or so. CaptainCain (talk) 19:53, July 15, 2016 (UTC) : Back. CaptainCain (talk) 22:16, July 16, 2016 (UTC) I will be out for about 24 hours. Thanks. CaptainCain (talk) 17:42, August 6, 2016 (UTC) To those wondering as to my lack of activity, life has once again become incredibly hectic and thus I haven't the time to really work here. Expect little activity from me, however I will try to check my talk page as frequently as possible in case anything arises. CaptainCain (talk) 14:33, August 27, 2016 (UTC) : I'm back for the summer. CaptainCain (talk) 11:34, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Re:Boise This took a bit of time to figure out, but I got it. 1) Khrudz Killers: Ok so here's my plan for these guys. Basically after the DC FEV began to dry up in the early 2270s, the self declared King Khrud decided to skip town with a maybe twenty Vault 87 super mutants and one behemoth (i call him Thunk) to go west and search for more of the "green stuff". After a long trip west and numerous casualties, King Khrud hears of the FEV in Boise and beelines there and attempts to take the FEV. However, the tactics that worked in DC dont work very well in Boise, and King Khrud soon begins lose troops. Desperate, Khrud challenge the leader of Luther, the leader of the Warhost, in a one-on-one battle for control of the city's super mutants. This a battle that Khrud loses, and the Vault 87 mutants are soon either killed or absorbed into Luther's Warhost. That ok? 2) I did it with the Idaho BOS, I can do it with the Wall Society as well. 3)I will do what i can. MongoosePirate (talk) 01:14, January 11, 2016 (UTC) : Sounds good, if he only starts out with twenty guys, that would get ground down rather quickly. I'd recommend the Khrud starts off with about 100-150 mutants and arrives in Boise with about 70, giving him enough guys to fight the urban, DC style warfare that the East Coast mutants are fond of. CaptainCain (talk) 01:36, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Can do. MongoosePirate (talk) 02:04, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Worn Trail Hey CC, I was wondering if you were interested in continuing this still when you get more time, or if you've lost intrest by now. We have a few articles in limbo because of it as well. Not a Porpise (talk) 16:33, January 16, 2016 (UTC) : I currently don't have the time to continue RPing. However any sort of article that are sitting in some incompleted state should be finished. Thank you for the mesage. CaptainCain (talk) 19:40, January 16, 2016 (UTC) What should we assume for the ending? the Mexicans stopped after that initial defeat? Not a Porpise (talk) 19:44, January 16, 2016 (UTC) : Certainly. CaptainCain (talk) 19:50, January 16, 2016 (UTC) New Monarchist Faction in UK I do have a question regarding the United Kingdom. Am I allowed to make a post-war Royal family of Great Britain (as part of a faction) as a counter/opponent to The Freedom Collaboration and a collaborator/associates of East Ulster Loyalist ? I'm not sure if this is allowed or not, so i am just asking since I have ideas to expand on Post-War Britain. Batran99 (talk) 17:23, January 27, 2016 (UTC) : Perhaps, You would need to expand on this further for me to give an affirmative answer. CaptainCain (talk) 23:24, January 27, 2016 (UTC) : Well since the Freedom Collaboration is an anti-monarchist faction, it could make sense for them to still be anti-monarchist to have some sort of purpose other than being the regular ol' British Raiders. The Monarchist faction, I imagine, is similar to the enclave faction of the US, with their goal to rebuild the world through restoring the British Empire. In order to do this, the require figureheads, that is where the British Royal family comes in. I imagine Britain (at least in fallout-universe) will try to preserve their royal monarchy more than the regular person as they would be more important/inspiring to rebuilding the wasteland than other factions (at least preserving the royal family is somewhat easier than preserving monuments after being blown up, at least for a while). So I plan to make the British royal family surviving the war (just barely) and fleeing with their government officials (similar to USA) to a secluded island off the coast (or at least Faroe islands). : Batran99 (talk) 17:18, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::: So if I follow you correctly, your asking for permission to write the post-apocalyptic royal family? Not the Monarchist faction as a whole? I'm okay with this. CaptainCain (talk) 21:21, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::: Yeah, it would be similar to the US enclave since the British government could escape to another island along with the Royal Family, as they plan to rebuild the world under a British Empire using the Royal Family as figureheads anyways. Batran99 (talk) 21:44, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :I'm hoping this page isn't going to be the Enclave with a British pait job, remember the British had no access to vertibirds and we have no knowledge of power armor. At any rate if you intend to make this group, then the survival of the royal family and some island home should be as far as the parallels between the Enclave and this faction should end. This isn't permission to make a large, nation spanning, para-military faction. Please keep it in reason. CaptainCain (talk) 21:51, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :By similar to Enclave, I mean their intention to rebuild the wasteland as the ultimate goal under a British Empire, but it doesn't mean they will span the whole nation, they would probably have a few underground pockets (mainly metros or something) and maybe control of a few islands, and maybe even living on vessels or floating houses. They would mostly be a professional military, continuing the British Military before the pre-war, they won't have power armor or anything, maybe firepower such as artillery, and maybe a few running vessels, but no Vertibirds. So Am I allowed to do it this way? :Batran99 (talk) 21:57, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Cut out the artillery and this sounds fine Bantran. CaptainCain (talk) 22:58, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Harvey Birdman, Attorney At Law, I'd like to ask that my previous vault idea for Seattle be modified for a ND Vault called Vault 65 (or any open number). The experiment is quite different as it's not longer in Seattle. The idea of this vault is its based near the International Peace Garden of North Dakota and was built with cheaper, less strengthened material as corporate believed that no one would bomb the IPG, or even middle of nowhere North Dakota. As the vault was activated, the IPG did get bombed but surprisingly was able to stave off nuclear death. As time went on, the nuclear radiation of the IPG was absorbed by the plants there which allowed them to both: grow larger in size, and to remove much of the radiation there. However, the roots managed to puncture holes in the vault walls over time which leaked the toxic radiation-earth the plants were using into the vault turning the people into non-feral ghouls. The people there believed that these plants had blessed them with immortality and immunity and returned to the surface where they began to protect the garden. Due to advertisements for a United States Green Party, many named their little society "The Green Party" and the giant food garden, "The Green Place". AppatheGreat (talk) 19:19, January 30, 2016 (UTC) : Could you remind me what the experiment for your previous vault was? Also North Dakota along with most of the central plain states is where most of the US nuclear arsenal is stored, and several of the launch facilities are in the Dakotas, so the Chinese would have great reason to bomb the Dakotas. This sounds interesting, so get back to me when you can. CaptainCain (talk) 22:57, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Return Hey Cain. I'm going to try to be fairly active in the coming few months, pursuant to gaps in my schedule and other things. I have a few topics I'd like to discuss, however, regarding canon and the use of high technology. Laser rifles as the predominant infantry small arm of the U.S. armed forces This is probably the main thing I would like to bring up. Fallout 4 makes it very, very clear that the main infantry weapon in use at the time of the Great War (both in China and on the homefront) was the AER-9 laser rifle (and its variants, specifically a variant with a beam focuser and an optical sight). Now the M199/R91 is still known to be in existence, as it is visually represented in a few cases, namely as a perk icon as well as a sign. Its absence in Fallout 4 was explained away in some art book which basically states that the "Assault Rifle" which appears in the game is basically a support weapon for power armored soldiers, and wasn't meant to replace the M199/R91 at all. Anyway, the gist of all this is just that the laser rifle seems to have been one of the more common small arms, much more refined than how I recall this wiki treats them (as being "high technology" per se). I'm wondering if the restrictions on laser rifles has been relaxed at all, because I think such a move would be justified at this point. IFVs, tanks, anti-air missile systems IFV finally make an appearance in Fallout 4. They appear to be BTR-styled, i.e. wheeled transport, with a smoothbore cannon a la early BMP-1 models, as well as two machineguns or autocannons mounted on the bow. Their apparent applications were troop transport, cargo transport, and CASEVAC. True tanks also make their first in-game appearance in 4. They are much rarer, with a strange aesthetic to them, with four separate tracks rather than two as is traditional for vehicles of this type. Both of these show evidence of having been active after the Great War. A large number of IFV are found scattered throughout the wasteland as a response to things like a bridge collapsing or a plane crashing, all of which is indicative of two things: that these vehicles must be hardened, and that there was some degree of emergency response following the Great War involving the military. Even the IFV you see at the beginning of the game is gone when you leave the vault, meaning it must have still been functional. Tanks are of course rarer but still present, with evidence of people attempting to provide maintenance for them, or otherwise using them as a mode of transportation in the wasteland. I'm wondering if having one or two of those IFV as a transport (I imagine they would be essentially disarmed, because ammunition for the guns would likely be incredibly hard to come by or manufacture just by merit of what kind of gun they are; you can re-load small arms cartridges but a smoothbore cannon round would probably be next to impossible to re-load) would be too much to ask. The tanks I'm not even considering because of how strangely designed they are. Finally there's also finally some anti-air weapons shown off besides the WW2-era guns that the Hoover Dam has. Which is a HAWK-looking system shown off in the start of 4. This was just something I thought was interesting. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:41, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Sylandro's Vault : To answer your questions; In regards to laser rifles, I'm curious as to where you get the notion that Laser rifles are general purpose armaments, as opposed to how in previous fallouts they were relegated to specialist use only. Most of the weapons in game seem to be put there purely as a mechanic, and even seem to be level based in what kind of weapon or what variation they are. However there really isn't restriction on laser weapons per se, just don't go nuts with them. As for IFVs, I suppose but in no great numbers and absolutely no to the tanks. I would imagine the AA, HAWK style missile system you saw in the intro, would likely be moved to areas where the Chinese were likely to try and hit with bombers, or as anti-missile defence, thus I imagine these vehicles would likely be destroyed in the Great War. Static AA guns like the one seen at the Hoover Dam wouldn't cause too many issues, again in low numbers. Remember these would likely be used to protect important installations and bases. CaptainCain (talk) 19:04, February 5, 2016 (UTC) : I'm not sure if you saw my Vault 24 concept on the chat, but can i have permission to create the vault, please? Here's the experiment just in case. "Vault 24 was designed to be an experiment to research a new form of suspended animation, where the vault residents were put into a special machine where they would be lowered into a special liquid, and be put into a state where they would be on the fine line between life and death." Don't ask about the Glowing Bits inside me, m'kay? 20:57, February 16, 2016 (UTC) : That just sounds like Vault 111 to me. Try expanding the idea, and switching it up in order to avoid a complete copy of Vault 111. CaptainCain (talk) 22:50, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Redlinks Hey CC, noticed a few redlinks on your 'adoptable articles' blog, the 711 gas station in the Locations section, and the DIA in Merch's comment newr the bottom. Would have got them myself, but i cant edit it. Could you get them when you have a moment? Not a Porpise (talk) 00:15, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Strategic thinking Hey if you just saw me post something on User;weebs page on Fanfic wiki then don't worry because I am doing you a favor.------Lieutenant113 (talk) 21:10, March 1, 2016 (UTC) : Please avoid harassing people on other wikis, and please don't feel like you need to do anything like this again. CaptainCain (talk) 21:23, March 1, 2016 (UTC) : I understand but here is the thing. A little after I joined TL, I explored all of the other wikia's on our home page. I found this "writers alliance" page on the Pip boy wiki and replied in wanting to help. But this user:weebs deleted my post and said "sorry but you are from the Fallout fanon wiki (I suppose that he referring to TL) and you don't have to worry about this stuff". A while later, I explored the Fallout Fanfic wiki only to find user:weebs in the chat. This user was a huge dick to me because I am from the "Fallout fanon wiki" (again TL) and was just hostile. We talked a few days later and the user had pages that weren't complete (and still aren't) and has many grammar errors (still does). But I liked weebs ideas and kind of wanted to take them because he never worked on them. I also wanted to re-create the Fanfic wiki in a new image. But weebs does nothing, wants nothing to do with me, and is a big jerk to me and really hates you apperantly. After hearing about what has happened before I joined, I also wanted revenge along with his pages and the wiki. So I kept asking in chat but the user just never came back. So today I started my new plan and I want to drive weebs off and avenge you along with getting payback with weebs. In conclusion, we can rebuild that wiki in my image which is a Fallout wiki where you make you own timelines, like the Alt history wiki. Even if it doesn't turn out that way, I still want it back from this ass. But if you say so, I will no longer bother the user, but please, give it some thought? Another Fallout fanon wiki or a snadbox Fallout fanon wiki, and weebs is our only obstacle.---Lieutenant113 (talk) 21:58, March 1, 2016 (UTC) ::: I'm sorry that you were mistreated by him, but harassing other users that aren't even on this wiki anymore is more than pointless, and will only serve to worsen our wiki's reputation. I will not condone, nor support any efforts to drive another user off of another wiki, at this point its slowly becoming akin to harassment. Furthermore if you truly wish to write your own timeline the RP wiki will serve you just fine, from what I understand that kind of content was never the purpose of the Fanfic wiki at all, as it does have rules ''its just none of them are enforced seeing as the admins on the wiki have moved over here. Next, if you are simply looking for a place to use as a sandbox then there is nothing stopping you from writing on the Fanfic wiki, or one of the several other dead fallout wikis that are linked on the front page. CaptainCain (talk) 22:10, March 1, 2016 (UTC) : Why was my page, Legacy Squad, deleted? LegacySix (talk) 21:39, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Faction in Barricade Hi. I was taking you up on your offer for help in regards to future works on this wiki. I wanted to start up a faction page for the current inhabitants of The Barricade, which I have said is The Atlanta Accord. The general idea of them is that they're a para-military group that wants to reclaim the ruins of Atlanta in the name of Humanity and from there build a new society. I wanted them to be able to take and hold territory without them being considered "nation-sized" ala NCR. Just wondering if I could get a few pointers with starting up the faction page, such as size limitations (Population and Territory-wise)? TehAngryGoombah (talk) 07:03, March 8, 2016 (UTC) : Population should number no more than a few hundred people, and should control an area no larger than a of a suburb. This is so that your faction isn't overpowered and they don't control so much of Atlanta that it bares other users from writing in the city. A trend that has developed on this wiki that I strongly discourage is the creation of categories for states or making pages for regions. You will find that each state in the United States has its own hub page (here is Georgia) I strongly recommend listing what pages you make in Georgia on that page. Finally, don't make new categories, please read the rules and tutorials posted on the front page for further help. Glad to have you aboard. CaptainCain (talk) 12:11, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. I've taken care of them, though let me know if I missed anything! Here's hoping my Fallout kick stays long enough for me to finally make my interactive wiki-adventure, eh? Crim - [[User Talk:CrimsonAssassin|''10/10 - IGN]] 00:24, March 11, 2016 (UTC) : Lets hope so! CaptainCain (talk) 02:38, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Requesting Permissions Hi, I'm writing to request permission to use a few things that could technically be considered high-tech. I'll fill you in on what I'm going to be using them for: *'Engelhard:' So since I'm writing in the Broken Banks, I'd like to have some kind of piracy going on. I was planning on making something called the Exodus Project, which would basically be converted naval ships that were supposed to evacuate people from coastal areas. It'd sort of be a competitor to the Vault program and, quite obviously, it doesn't go well. Engelhard would be the site of the docks, which would be empty. People would have used the docks as a fort. Nothing really high tech here, but it'd sort of go along with something that would be high tech, ergo the request. **'Exodus Ships:' I'd like to have one of the ships running around terrorizing people every so often. Back in the day, Blackbeard used to terrorize the Outer Banks region in a huge ship, docking in Ocracoke and other areas in the Outer Banks. I think it would be really cool to have someone like him running around. The idea here would be that the robot caretakers of the ship (Protectrons and Mr. Gutsys mostly, with some Sentry Bots) outlasted the refugees on the boat. It'd be cool if the captain could be a Synth so he could run around and do piratey things, but if that's too OP, maybe a ZAX computer or another robot. Either way, the captain would be named Cogsbeard This would be the only Exodus ship still working. The others sank somewhere in the Atlantic and will never appear in my works. *'Possible small BoS chapter/patrol? '''Broken Banks got name dropped in FO3, so I'd imagine it's an area of at least some form of importance. Not too out there to assume there could be a patrol of the BoS in the Broken Banks, if not a small chapter itself. *'Power Armor: There's a guy in Wilmington that would work pretty well with Power Armor IMO named Knight. Asked OP about this in August 2014, but I'm not sure if there are more lax restrictions or not on Power Armor in March, 2016. Nothing too crazy. I still want Broken Banks to be pretty backwater. Thanks, Crim - ''10/10'' - IGN 19:31, March 17, 2016 (UTC) : My responses are as follows; Yes, Fine but no synth pirate and take it easy with the bots. I want more detail on what you have planned for this chapter, their purpose, origin and so on, this is only a provisional approval to allow further development of the chapter as you describe. If OP okayed it then I can't see why not. CaptainCain (talk) 03:34, March 18, 2016 (UTC) : Thank you for approving the pirate ship. The chapter would be a group of Brotherhood Outcasts that chose to scout North Carolina for technology before coming upon The Triangle, an area with some of the best colleges in the former US, including Duke University, the University of North Carolina, and North Carolina Commonwealth University. Each are run by raiders, ghouls, or societies that don't know how to salvage the tech beneath their feet. Upon arriving in NC, they established a camp in Greenville and began working from there. The Outcasts attempted to retrieve an experimental medical device from Duke University. However, the ongoing war between the Tarheels and Duke prevented the mission from being a success. They retreated back to Greenville and decided to turn their attention on the Broken Banks and Cape Fear, it being the location of a number of high-tech areas from before the war, such as Camp Lejeune. Over the span of several years, they suffered a number of humiliating defeats at the hands of ghouls and raiders, their only success being the clearing of the former East Carolina University campus of raiders and turning it into a fortress called The Campus. They became a joke, both among the Outcasts and the East Coast BoS. : When Arthur Maxon re-united the Outcasts with the BoS in the Capital Wasteland, this group became the Carolina Brotherhood of Steel. Members of the former Outcasts flocked to the Carolina BoS. Today, the Carolina BoS is preparing to make moves on The Camp and on the Dukes for the pre-war tech located in both. However, securing one means the other one will be lost, as they are far from each other and there's no way the BoS can hold both at once, let alone take them. : There are several Brotherhood caches and locations that serve as halfway points between The Campus and their interests. Outpost Wilson, located at a highway intersection, is minimally-manned and only serves as a rest area for the Brotherhood, though there is storage for weapons in Outpost Wilson. The other, located in MCAS Cherry Point in Havelock, has a bit more men. : As far as the guy with the power armor goes, OP didn't okay it, which is why I decided to ask again. A bit seems to have happened on the wiki since then and I'm not sure if the rules are more lax on that or not. If the BoS idea is approved, this character would be a former BoS member who was exiled because he turned into a Ghoul at Camp Lejeune. Crim - ''10/10'' - IGN 18:14, March 20, 2016 (UTC) ::: As far as I can tell the total number of Brotherhood Outcasts numbered no more than a few dozen, and since their ultimate goal is to make it back West I imagine sending men down to the Carolinas would be rather counter-productive. My general thoughts when it comes to BoS factions on the East Coast is that they're all related to the same group of Brotherhood who came over to the East Coast back with Elder Lyons. Perhaps these men in Carolina are descended from some wayward group of Knights whose airship was blown asunder by the storm that separated Lyon's group. With their instruments and navigation systems all messed up by the storm they drifted until their airship's engines ran out of fuel and they managed to crash land their craft and your story goes from there. Alternatively they could be an entirely separate expedition from the West Coast, a third option is that they were sent by Elder Lyons himself, they got to North Carolina and got tied up in their duties down there and ended up forming their own faction. These are just a few of my thoughts. ::: Questions I would also like answered about this group is, how do they maintain their manpower? Are they more akin to the West Coast Brotherhood or do they recruit from the wasteland as well? How much power armor, and high tech weaponry do these guys have? The one existing Brotherhood chapter on this wiki happens to only have a select number of men in actual suits, the rest are outfitted with combat armor and the like. Do these men possess any sort of aircraft? That could spell trouble for this idea, and do they possess any other powerful weapons and/or high tech pieces of equipment? CaptainCain (talk) 12:37, March 21, 2016 (UTC) ::: I like the second option the best. Guys from the West Coast escaping the NCR-Brotherhood War hear that there are guys on the East Coast, but they don't necessarily want to join the East Coast BoS, so they go a bit more south where the pickings are riper. Thanks for the words about the Outcasts. ::: The way they keep their manpower steady is through a contest the BoS holds called The Forging. Every few years, they get all the recruits they can and make them run through a brutal trial where most of the try-outs end up dying. Those that survive The Forging get invited to the Brotherhood. Yet another instance of the BoS being dicks to the locals lol. So they're sort of a hybrid of the West and East: They recruit people, but they make pretty darn sure the recruits are up to the task. There should be about 60 guys running around with Power Armor (As opposed to the 150 in Idaho), the rest just making do with metal armor. They don't possess any working aircraft and the pre-war planes at MCAS Cherry Point are too far gone to be repaired. As far as high-tech weapons go, they just have laser guns. Part of The Forging is putting together a working makeshift laser rifle (which tends to not go well) that resembles a laser musket from FO4. Aside from that, I'd say they'd probably have a few Mister Gutsys running around and that's about it. Crim - ''10/10'' - IGN 18:10, March 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Interesting. Okay, I'm fine with 60 guys running around with Power Armor, and the idea of the Forging, but lets remember that the Capital BoS couldn't even outfit all their guys with energy weapons, so lets make sure that the number of energy weapons in tempered, mix in some assault rifles, semi-autos and so on, furthermore I like the idea of the laser musket type weapons, a 'few Gutsies '''roaming their base isn't too much of an issue, and to quickly amend your the concept of them coming from the West Coast, perhaps they heard of the Capital BoS heresy and thus decided to avoid their area of power. Also one final thing, forget the ZAX captain, go ahead with the Synth, just so long as his/her mind has been wiped. I'm sticking my neck out in the name of creative liberty Crim, don't let me down. CaptainCain (talk) 12:38, March 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::: That doesn't mean 60 suits of power armor.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:45, March 23, 2016 (UTC) New Group of Factions in Sydney After the last little screw-up that occurred with my last article, I just wanted to get express permission for my next project. I was thinking of writing in two new factions into the Sydney wasteland, and having a big war between them and the The Kingdom of Sydney Harbour. I was thinking of a group of ex-US soldiers operating out of a pre-war naval base in Sydney and a very, very English faction that (of course) disagree on a bunch of stuff. This sparks a large conflict around the Harbour, giving a reason for it to be so divided. I was thinking of using PA for the Americans and using makeshift laser weaponry for the Brits. Just wanted to make sure I didn't violate any more rules or copy any other pages. --YourDad324 (talk) 10:03, March 26, 2016 (UTC)YourDad324 : As of right now I'm gonna say no to the Power Armor, I made a similiar group in Australia a while back and did it without the use of power armor, or energy weapons. As a whole I'm gonna need more details on what your plan is for these two groups before I make any final decisions. CaptainCain (talk) 11:37, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Vaults 76 and 91 (or 94) Hello, sorry for the long wait, but a couple weeks ago, you asked me to leave this on your wall after we discussed it in chat. So basically, I changed several things between the Vaults. For Vault 76, I actually plan on making it some sort of cult. The vault is basically about the idolization of the American presidents, to the point where they are treated similarly to gods. The Vault experiment/purpose is how people would react to troubling situations based upon the their idol and how a society develop around a powerful figure, think of it as "What would Abe Lincoln do?" or "What would Theodore Roosevelt do?" (Basically cults of personalities). the vault is divided into isolated sectors, each with their own idolized past President, when the vault opens, people would have to try to survive based upon the mentality around the philosophy of their idol. For Vault 91 (or 94). This is the Vault you would take interest in. The Vault is filled with intellectuals, countercultural thinkers, philosophers, etc. The Vault's purpose is to see if or how a society would push or continue past the "Atomic age" would survive in a post-apocolyptic world using "modern technology", along with solving the world's problems of course. For example, the Vault would develop PTs (Portable Terminals) that would resemble our Laptops today. Eventually by the 2280s, the Vault would resemble society of 2010s (in our timeline) (except in a Vault), they even developed 3d printing and the "internet" (or the Vault Network), among other products. I could explain it better, but I am in a rush. So if you have any questions, feel free to ask. Batran99 (talk) 18:18, April 3, 2016 (UTC) : As of right now I'm not giving the greenlight to any more vaults, what you have here though seems like it could still use some work and fleshing out. CaptainCain (talk) 12:04, April 7, 2016 (UTC) : I think I explained it better a couple weeks ago and you were interested in it. I usually don't introduce anything that isn't fleshed out though (incase of questions or it flops early), I just put a small summary of it here. I would fully able to explain and flesh it out if I write it out in a page. But if you aren't giving any greenlight right now (or allow me to be the last of the greenlights), but if it's not outright rejected at the moment then it's fine, I will try to remember and explain this into detail if you give a greenlight again. Although you could ask QUESTIONS to know more about it so you know it's fleshed out Batran99 (talk) 18:40, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::: I'm not greenlighting this because I don't want anymore vault pages. Typically vaults aren't allowed on here because the concept is so routinely misused or poorly executed and the exception I made for vault 104 was the exception. Furthermore, I don't greenlight ideas so that they may be expanded upon in a page, especially those ideas I think hold no merit, that is not the purpose of coming to an admin to get approval for pages, this process is in place so that the admins can filter out the hordes of bad, poorly thought out and all around mundane concepts that flood the wiki on a regular basis.This is not to say your idea has no merit, or isn't an interesting concept. I simply don't want to go approving anymore vaults because we've already seen a rash of the aforementioned pages. I'm not going to ask questions because there is nothing to discuss, I'm not approving anymore vaults for the time being, but in the future who knows, however if you truly feel pressed to write these pages, perhaps consult another admin. CaptainCain (talk) 13:44, April 9, 2016 (UTC) PowerArmorMan Hey Captain, I have some question for you. I was talking with Mongoose and we were discussing some soviet history and was curious if we could utilize a brief struggle between USSR and Communist China in 2050 as a reason for the Rise of the Chinese and the low tech fall of the USSR. The conflict would be in Mongolia, Gobi Desert and only last roughly 6-8 months before both sides surrendered a white peace. THis conflict would be due to a breakdown in oil trade negotiations. The dates would be as followed. October 20, 2050 - c. May, 2051, Please reply as soon as possible, thank you. PowerArmorMan (talk) 06:10, April 29, 2016 (UTC) : Defining the rise and fall of whole pre-war nations isn't something we condone here. To add, that'd be drifting into the realm of where canon would almost certainly overlap or negate whatever you two write. So I'm gonna say no. CaptainCain (talk) 12:41, April 29, 2016 (UTC) My Page Was Deleted Hey CaptianCain, I have been off the wiki for a couple of weeks and it appears over that time the page I had written, The Kingdom of Sydney Harbour, was taken down. As I have been completely absent for a few weeks, I might have missed a message or something. I was under belief that the changes I had made to the page had been sufficient. If they were not so, or for some other reason the page was taken down, could you please specify what I should have changed. --YourDad324 (talk) 12:48, April 30, 2016 (UTC)YourDad324 :I saw my page was reuploaded. Thank you so much! Is it possible to remove the candidate for deletion tag? --YourDad324 (talk) 11:34, May 1, 2016 (UTC)YourDad324 :::When the issues with the page have been corrected. CaptainCain (talk) 13:01, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey CaptainCain, can i have permisson to make a sandbox page, where i can work on some concepts before publishing them to the wiki? Sylandro was here! 17:29, May 12, 2016 (UTC) : You don't need to ask my permission for that. Go right ahead. CaptainCain (talk) 17:31, May 12, 2016 (UTC) : Okay, thank you, i was just asking to make sure it was A-OK for me to create a sandbox page, thanks man! : Sylandro was here! 21:39, May 13, 2016 (UTC) It Takes A Village Contest Ranton, New Mexico. How do you think we should organize the actual contest and what should the prize be?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 02:57, May 29, 2016 (UTC) : The actual contest could be done with each contestant taking a part of town and writing some sort of location for that area. If that proves to tedious, then we can simply have them write a page in the town, and not be too concerned with the location and other minor details. As for a prize, I have no idea, maybe we could rehash some of the old prizes like a vertibird, or perhaps we could give the winner the ability to make an Enclave or BoS chapter. I'm tempted towards the former. CaptainCain (talk) 11:22, May 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Sounds good. I'm going to continue working on the map, not the easiest thing since without a stylus I'm having to use a fingertip. I'll add some labels with generic Pre-War titles, and the writers who are competing can each claim one. They'll be pretty basic, such as "Elementary School," or "Poseidon Coolant Station." I'd rather we avoid chapter privileges as a prize.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:02, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good, do you have any other ideas for a prize? Outside of the two I mentioned, most of the possible prizes would be do overs from the past. CaptainCain (talk) 12:02, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe a robot? The winner could a custom robot ala ''Automatron.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 14:13, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :::Sounds good. CaptainCain (talk) 02:48, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Permission I'd like to ask permission to create a Gen. II synth, Sparky, in the Badlands Territory. It is the machine variant, not the Gen. III flesh and blood ones and was brought in as a slave in a caravan. MongoosePirate (talk) 01:28, June 9, 2016 (UTC) : Fine. CaptainCain (talk) 12:22, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Contest What were the ideas thrown around for the next contest? I can't quite remember. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 11:18, June 14, 2016 (UTC) : Something set in Hong Kong, probably revolving around a much broader selection of topics to write on, i.e groups, characters, stories, locations, etc. That will probably be going up later this month, lots of probablies. CaptainCain (talk) 13:26, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Chat Srry I wasn't paying attention, I am in chat right now, you can join. Lieutenant113 (talk) 03:34, June 15, 2016 (UTC) You,uh, deleted my page. Any reason why? Thegreatfredster (talk) 21:21, June 15, 2016 (UTC)Thegreatfredster : It broke wiki policy, you may read our policy here. On account that most new users are utterly unresponsive when it comes to following the rules, I decided it best to just immediately delete the page. Please read the rules and make adjustments to your page before you inevitably repost it. CaptainCain (talk) 21:24, June 15, 2016 (UTC) PDF I actually don't remember what we were doing on that at all, anymore, but I can help if you need help. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:41, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :Hey yuri, yeah honestly neither do I but I'd still like your help. We can work out the details in chat or something. CaptainCain (talk) 02:20, July 1, 2016 (UTC) My approved page got deleted Hello, sorry to bother but may I ask why my page of the Royal Cavaliers was deleted? It was approved but I discovered it was deleted. If possible I would like to have it reuploaded, please. If there are any issues with the page, I could try to fix them after it is reuploaded. Sorry, I have thought up and worked a bit hard to try to keep the page and followed previous instructions the best I can. Batran99 (talk) 03:52, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :It got deleted because it had been left incomplete for over a month, and as according to wiki policy. And I'm very hesitant to return the page to the wiki considering the various issues it had, if I'm honest I'd tell you to simply just start over and rewrite the page from scratch, leaving out all the rule breaking and straining content. Ask one of the other admins if your so bent to have it replaced. CaptainCain (talk) 11:57, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Recruit Basic Training Hey, CC, I mentioned before that I leave for Marine Corps Boot Camp on the 11th, I have been putting some effort into my articles. Can I have your word that the following won't be deleted while I'm away? Amazon Catastrophe, Fort Brown, Harland Ross, Jean-Napoleon Arceneaux. I adopted them all (excepted Ft. Brown which I petitioned for) and I will work on them until I leave, and once I get back. '''--Musiekutsueki (talk) 01:41, July 6, 2016 (UTC) : You have my word as an admin that those pages shall go unmolested until your eventual return. Good luck in the Marines amigo. CaptainCain (talk) 01:48, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Re:Rule Violation That would imply that just because I wrote something, somebody else cannot write about the exact same thing. As the Fallout universe is divergent in and of itself, I find it difficult to believe that this wiki would not allow separate universes, each having different content while staying true to the spirit of the universe, as opposed to a single timeline that makes it exponentially more difficult to expand upon the universe in different ways.--Minuteman 2492 (talk) 04:17, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Please disregard my previous message. All has been worked out.--Minuteman 2492 (talk) 06:20, July 11, 2016 (UTC) : I should hope so. CaptainCain (talk) 10:16, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Little Bear Company I like the idea of the mining company to infilitrate Nicaragua. The takeover you described seems pretty good as well. However, there is an important thing to remember: Quaid wants to create a Renwalist state and therefore outlaw scavenging and use of pre-War weapons and equipment, possibly with the (hypocritical) exception of his allied NCR vets and mercs. Also, the only reason Little Bear Company was able to take over was their formidable arsenal of pre-War weapons and robots. That's what I imagine would have caused most of the problems immediately. My version of what would happen is the same as yours until the takeover of Granada. The filibusters would create the Renewalist Nicaragua Republic, a Renewalist presidental dictatorship very "loosely" based off of the NCR. The filibusters would hold the area around Granada, but remnants of the previous government's army and administration would hold the countryside. The next year would be a civil war as the RNR would try to take the remaining country while the remaining Nicraguan army would be on the defensive. Quaid would establish several Renewalist militias at this time and ally with tribals to gain footing among locals. I imagine Unz would die around this time, depriving Quaid of a valuable commander. However, a year later, a powerful charismatic figure would rise from the Nicaraguan army and lead a campaign to take back the capital city Granada. After a three month siege and no expected Renewalist colonists from the NCR, Quaid would surrender to this new charismatic general, who would (for now) hand control back to the previous president. Quaid and the merc leader would be hanged. The rest of Little Bear Company that was captured would be sent north along with the Nicaraguan diplomats to the NCR. The rebellious tribals and Renewalist militias would plague Nicaragua for several more years. That's my version of the story, at least so far. Open to suggestion. MongoosePirate (talk) 03:51, July 13, 2016 (UTC) : Okay sounds good, now as for the trip leading up to their arrival in Nicaragua, I've been thinking, perhaps at on thier way they could run into a town that, for all intents and purposes, is welcoming and accomidating. However beyong the friendly facade the town is ruled by a group of religious fanatics who call themselves Verdad del Sol. They attempt to take the company's ship and the mercs end up having to shoot their way out of town. Perhaps they could stop in a town that is built into the wreck of an old battleship that ran aground. The descendents of the crew, along with survivors they welcomed onboard have constructed a sort of shanty town around the battleship, using old ships and barges for bases and building material. My last idea would be to copy one of FB77's old ideas where a town is ruled by a single Super Mutant armed with a Gatling Laser. He sits up in the mountains and recieves patronage from the town in the form of food in exchange for not wiping out the town. Again the town would look nice on the outside, with a dark edge. CaptainCain (talk) 10:42, July 14, 2016 (UTC) : The stuff about the trip to Nicaragua sounds okay. I'm planning on adding in my Nicaragua/Royal Dominion pages after I'm done with my remaining things in the Badlands Territory. MongoosePirate (talk) 17:47, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Gravel Pit-Fanon Affiliation Sure thing, CaptainCain, I'd be fine with that. I will add your wiki to our affiliates now. I'm glad you got in touch with me, I was trying to find out a way to get our wiki more site traffic. Shille Shine the Batsignal 00:20, July 20, 2016 (UTC) : Excellent I'm glad. CaptainCain (talk) 00:43, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Oklahoma Stuff So about the regions of Oklahoma, I had in mind the following. Oklahoma City and the center region of the state is mostly civilized with a good presence of the UNO. Northwest regions are closer to Legion territory, so some gangs and tribes are forced to move in east towards the City and are in conflict with UNO. Tulsa and most of the Northeast is mostly uninhabited with some pockets of ghoul settlements or whatnot. Southeast is native-american-ish tribes. I had one particular in mind that controls most of the Red River and its valleys and is slowly moving in North towards the city. Southwest is prairie, some ranches, nothing in particular here. So far only concepts, most of it will come to me as I keep writing Remy LeBlanc and his travels. As to your Followers question. The splinter that was lead by Vasquez moved east from Boneyard by the Long 40 with 20-30 scientists, some mercs and merchants. Kind of an expedition to lend a helping hand further from NCR territory. Once they reach Oklahoma City Vasquez and his followers establish themselves in the Oklahoma City University and get involved in the local dealings, basically losing contact with the west entirely and becoming their own thing. This is kind of loose and conceptual but that's all I've got so far, details come to me as I write. If you have any questions, shoot.--PaperScraps (talk) 00:54, July 20, 2016 (UTC) : From what I've read this sounds fine. I would hesitate to make just one powerful tribe as it would be cooler to have a region full of a bunch of tribes, then to simply have one tribe that rules everything. The Followers of the Apocalypse splinter sounds fine. Do you have a map of Oklahoma so other users can visualize what you and they are working with? CaptainCain (talk) 01:01, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Sure sounds good. I don't plan on them be all-powerful, but powerful enough to be in conflict with the UNO. Plenty of space for other tribes as-well. I have an image-map for Oklahoma, I can put it up on the Oklahoma page once I create pages for said regions, if that's alright. --PaperScraps (talk) 01:07, July 20, 2016 (UTC) : Okay man good to hear, best of luck writing! CaptainCain (talk) 01:09, July 20, 2016 (UTC) RE:Scuffle I approve of the concept. The current Baron of La Baronía de Santander Jimenez, Alfonso, isn't a man of war, so I imagine the his baron brother-in-law and paisanos would have to save him. MongoosePirate (talk) 01:20, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Images Poser4Cain1.png Poser4Cain2.png Poser4Cain3.png Poser4Cain4.png Poser4Cain5.png Poser4Cain6.png Poser4Cain7.png Poser4Cain8.png Et Voila; I've worked my magic and given you some rather nice looking pictures. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 22:06, August 12, 2016 (UTC) I'm very impressed, stellar work ScienceGuy! Thank you very much. CaptainCain (talk) 22:11, August 12, 2016 (UTC) NY Religion I started a NY article, and one thing led to another, and I want to start detailing the Statue of Liberty cult in Libeteria. Since it was something you mentioned in your article (A) Would you have a problem if I did so? (B) Do you have any other ideas on them that weren't mentioned in the paragraph where they were introduced? Dagnirion (talk) 04:45, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :Hey Dag, that was literally something I came up with on the fly just so I could fill out the culture section of that page. By all means make a page for that religion I think that'd be great! As well if you want to take what little information I wrote into that page, and expand upon go ahead as well. CaptainCain (talk) 11:22, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Region category Hey cc, since Im working on Manitoba again I was thinking of adding a category for it, but I thought I'd better run it by you, since it's a pre-war region. Not a Porpise (talk) 14:22, August 22, 2016 (UTC) I don't see why that'd be a problem. CaptainCain (talk) 16:58, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Request For reasons I'd rather not discuss, I would like you to remove the Elijah Morgan, Lawrence Morgan, and Fort Benning articles. It hurts my eyes when I read them, and I'm sure they hurt yours too. Time to begin anew. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 11:54, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :Okie Dokie. CaptainCain (talk) 12:28, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Southern Brotherhood of Steel Collab? I've had this idea for a while, something that might get a few more people motivated and maybe even up activity; how about a Brotherhood of Steel collaboration, something where an admin, you or Walrus for example, sets up the bare-bones and users expand upon it with characters, locations, events and other such things; it'd be good to get the community in on something that's quite close to the lore, giving everyone a chance to build on their own writing techniques and what-not and could even create a few interesting roleplay; could base this BoS chapter somewhere in the American South, maybe, or anywhere in the post-war United States really, within reason of course. Naturally, this is all pie-in-the-sky thinking and I'm hoping you'll agree that something like this would be good for activity and the like. What d'ya say? ScienceGuy44 (talk) 12:23, September 4, 2016 (UTC) : I would take this up with another admin, I'm unable to run such a project at the current moment. CaptainCain (talk) 20:48, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Mystery Link Time? http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Fort_Jefferson why look a mysterious link --Cerebral plague (talk) 04:00, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Permission for restricited content I'm lookign to write a pair of articles that will feature Power Armour. Both of them will a) feature only a single suit b) have no connection to any existing Fallout factions (BoS, Enclave, etc) and are otherwise connected to any other fanon groups and c) in areas that are not currently in use by any other writers (ie, Northern Minnesota and central Michigan) Thanks in advance Darthfish (talk) 22:17, November 17, 2016 (UTC) NVM, been covered. Darthfish (talk) 04:07, December 2, 2016 (UTC) OC for Queensland? Can I make an OC for the Principality of Queensland? Justinian of Byzantium (talk) 06:27, December 26, 2016 (UTC) : Go crazy. CaptainCain (talk) 23:51, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Happy New Year Howdy Cap, hope life is treating you well. Noticed you blanked your userpage on 40k fanon and that you've not been around too much in general. Are you drifting away from the wiki or is this more of a temporary break?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 20:42, January 2, 2017 (UTC) : Hey OP, long time no see. To answer your question, kinda. My life is incredibly hectic right now, I'm currently looking at graduate schools as well as preparing for next semester's classes. This, alongside a new job and the fact that me and my girlfriend are likely getting engaged soon, has left very little time for me to work on here. However, I'm still going to be around, but my activity will be a bit more sparse in the future, with it typically picking up around the summer (as it usually does). Cheers. CaptainCain (talk) 01:41, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Badges Hey CC, I left a message on OP's wall, but I wanted to get your opinion, I was thinking about adding more badges/achievements based around "flora" and "fauna" pages to hopefully motivate their creation, especially in the former. Not a Porpise (talk) 22:55, January 23, 2017 (UTC) : Fine by me. CaptainCain (talk) 04:09, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Mr. Cain, I'd like to thank you for giving me some insight on why my deletion tab was added and for pointing out my mistakes. I may have been a little agitated at the time, and I do apologize for that. And pointing out my mistake helped me a lot. I shall consult you before I do anything like that again. Thank you very much. -Tre 'Yaeumai : That's what I'm here for to help new users succeed. But remember success isn't a one-way street, you have to help yourself, that means understanding and abiding by the rules when creating content. That being said I look forward to seeing what fresh material you add to our site. If I didn't say it before, welcome. CaptainCain (talk) 23:49, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Shame to have lost both you and Walrus this year. It's been a pleasure. MongoosePirate (talk) 03:09, September 18, 2017 (UTC) : Thank you MP, it was a pleasure working with you as well. CaptainCain (talk) 13:39, September 21, 2017 (UTC)